This invention is an automatic control mechanism for the control of a heating furnace and/or air conditioning device used to maintain a comfortable temperature in a residence. This invention does not involve any equipment directly involved with heating or cooling.
Thermostats for typical single family residences measure only dry bulb temperature for heating or for air conditioning. Yet it is universally known that human comfort is closely related to the combination of temperature and humidity. For example, a simple wall thermostat responds to 77 degrees F. and 20% RAH. in the same manner that it responds to 77 degrees F. and 90% R.H. in spite of the vast difference in human comfort. The thermostat of this invention recognizes this difference in comfort and adjusts dry bulb temperature to give essentially constant comfort over a range of temperature and humidity. Its usefulness is limited to residences that do not have equipment specifically for maintaining a desired relative humidity.